criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Finley Flanagan
Finley Flanagan, also known as Mad Dog, was a suspect during the murder investigation of pimp Kristopher Bauer in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past). He then turned out to be the killer of his sister, escaped convict Fiona Flanagan, in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). He also made minor appearances in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) and Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Finley is a 45-year-old Irish gang leader. He has short brown hair and a scar on his right eyebrow and left cheek. He wears a striped gray vest and a white collared shirt with a maroon neckerchief. In his first suspect appearance, it is made known that Finley eats oysters, wears Lavender Lust fragrance and eats candy apples. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he uses Lavender Lust cream, eats spaghetti and smokes opium. In his second minor appearance, Finley wore a black-and-white striped prison uniform. Events of Criminal Case The Higher You Rise After arresting Eleanor Halsted, the team discovered she was taking bribes from Finley, also known as Mad Dog, on top of the ones she received from Stanley Spark. Further investigation into the threat he gave her revealed he was an Irish gangster. Once they reported it to Commissioner Baldwin, he suggested they search Sinner's End, since it had been under Irish control for some time. Sinners and Saints After arresting Kev O'Connell, who was a part of Finley's gang, Kev revealed he and Finley usually hung around behind the bar. Continuing their investigation, they found a hip flask with a shamrock symbol, that same symbol Finley used. There were also fingerprints on it belonging to Marla de Paradis, who explained Mad Dog's identity as one Finley Flanagan. She was not a part of his gang, the cabaret she worked in was owned by him. She also explained that Finley's sister Fiona, otherwise known as "The Viper", was responsible for the alcohol racket in the district. Eyes Wide Shut Though Isaac and the player went to Scarlet Road to investigate into Finley, they had to shift their focus onto Kristopher's murder when it was brought to their attention. Finley became a suspect in that same murder after they found his knife on the fair grounds. He did not take kindly to them finding his knife, nor wanted to even waste long with the interrogation, but regardless he had no knowledge of the murder. Isaac apologized for caving in like he did, but swore it would not happen next time. Mid-way through the investigation, Finley approached Isaac and the player and told them to leave. But he was not going to fight them, he was going to find Kristopher's killer himself, as no one got away with committing murder on his turf, unless he ordered it. Though Isaac said that he would do no such thing, Finley brushed him aside and left. Finley was spoken to again about a drawing of the victim, which he shot through. He said he wanted him dead, considering the victim set up a business in his turf without giving him a penny of his profits. It made him mad that Kristopher never paid him, as he felt he was entitled to a cut of everything that happened in Sinner's End. However, he did not kill him as he claimed someone else got to him first, but he said he would take care of Kristopher's killer. Finley was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Elias Willingham for Kristopher's murder. However, the player and Rose spoke to them about his parents' death, which he may or may not have been responsible for. He confirmed they were killed in their sleep, but he felt they had it coming. Though he and his sister were investigated, he said they were not responsible for such a cruel crime. Death is a Cabaret Isaac and the player were reviewing details involving their suspects when Finley interrupted the duo to tell them that they would be gone soon. When asked why, Finley said that the prostitutes under his hire were too afraid to go to work in fear of being killed by The Scarlet Slayer, causing him to lose out on money. He told Isaac and the player to stop acting like fools and take care of the Slayer, causing Isaac to rage and tell Finley that he was disallowed from commanding the player like that. Before leaving, Finley told them that they had until sunrise, otherwise they would face his wrath. Slayer's End Finley was once more found in the red when Maddie and the player found him at the headquarters of the Irish gang, in which he told them that he wanted them to leave his office but also wanted to talk to them. When interrogated, he expressed his annoyance at Fiona's incarceration and death. After Maddie accused him of being complicit in Fiona's escape from custody, he told them that he was not involved and that a Flanagan could handle being in jail. After Maddie expressed annoyance at his statement, Finley refused once more and said that he took offense to having someone kill his sister. Before his interrogation ended, Finley said that he wanted the Squad to find her killer before he did. Rose later informed Maddie that Finley and Vittorio Capecchi were engaged in a shootout near the Moulin Rose. Vittorio and Finley seemed intent on killing each other, but Maddie intervened and implored them to drop their guns. Finley believed that Vittorio was the killer and wanted to shoot him for that reason, but Vittorio said that Finley was framing him. Maddie was trying to point out that they were trying to create a distraction, but she was interrupted as the gang leaders shot each other. They would go on to be sent to the police infirmary. Finley was interrogated again after it was revealed that Finley took out his sister from the Grim Chapel Lunatic Asylum despite it being noted that she was insane and a danger to the public. Finley did not want to talk to the player, but Maddie asked him if he realized that his sister was the Scarlet Slayer, to which he said that he knew. He said that, per his code, he could not kill his sister due to killing some of his prostitutes. Finley also said that he was alright with Fiona's occasional bouts of insanity so long as she ran her side of the alcohol business well. He once more stuck with his claim of Vittorio being Fiona's killer. Despite his claims that the Italian gang slew Fiona, Finley was unmasked to be the killer after he accidentally confessed to killing his sister. He said that he had taken care of his sister despite her insanity. However, he could not help her when she started killing prostitutes. After she escaped custody and went to the opium den, she madly lashed out at Finley. Figuring out that Fiona was far too insane, he strangled her with a curtain rope out of mercy. Due to Judge Lawson's personal involvement with the case, Judge Takakura temporarily returned from retirement for Finley's trial, where he was sentenced to 25 years of jail in Stonewall Prison. At the end of the trial, Finley pleaded to be sent to another prison. After the trial, Katherine Woolf talked to Finley per his request, where he told the journalist and the player that he could not go to Stonewall Prison since the enemy gang, the Italians, were running the prison. He told Katherine and the player that he had proof regarding the Italian influence on the prison at his office, causing Katherine and the player to go there. Death Without Parole After arresting Kev O'Connell's killer, the team managed to free Stonewall Prison from the Italians' control. The team was then able to send Finley to Stonewall. Surprised that the player had cleaned up the place so quickly, he admitted defeat, but swore that the Irish gang wouldn't end with him. Trivia *Finley is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. *As Finley turned out to be the killer of his own sister at the climax of her murder investigation, he is one of the killers to commit domestic homicide. *Finley is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. Case appearances *The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Bridge over Troubled Water (Case #31 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Civil Blood (Case #32 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *In Love and War (Case #36 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) *Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery FFlanaganMAppMOTP.png|Finley, as he appeared in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past) and Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). MAC23FinleyFMOTP.png|Finley, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). FinleyFlanaganDWP.png|Finley, as he appeared in Death Without Parole (Case #25 of Mysteries of the Past) and wearing the prison uniform. FinleyBehindBarsMOTP.png|Finley, sentenced to 25 years in Stonewall Prison for the murder of Fiona Flanagan. FFlanaganMPrisonMOTP.png|Finley was taken out of custody and transported to Stonewall Prison. FFlanaganMOTPC21.png|Fiona Flanagan, Finley's late sister. FinleyMugshot1.png FinleyMugshot2.png Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Irish gang members